The Horny Chronicles of Hermione Granger
by HarryKeogh92
Summary: The many sex-capades of Hermione Granger
1. Hermione and the Growing Dildo

Hermione breathed out to try calm herself, for the last few weeks she had dreaded going to her Magical Legislation classes, the structure was unlike other lessons, these were held in the Library, and once Professor Grey had given his lecture, the last thirty to forty-five minutes was spent reading through tomes of old legislation and laws upon which to write your paper on.

That when it had started to begin, Hermione had been trying to get a particularly large tome down from a high shelf when he had fallen from the ladder, but rather than falling to the floor and hurting herself, someone had caught her, looking up she found Professor Greys' eyes staring back, deep into her, she had never noticed before but they were grey also, but not a cold or dull grey, these seemed to have a heat behind them, coming back to herself she realised he had been holding her and staring at each other for nearly a whole minute, and Professor Grey had one hand, holding one of her buttocks firmly in his hand, underneath the skirt, she jumped out of his eyes, blushing all over and quickly said, "Thank you sir, erm I think I'll go back to my dormitory now, I don't need the library any more today".

Then she had scurried off to her dormitory, the whole way she could feel is strong hand on her ass and those fiery grey eyes burning into her.

By the time she crawled back through the portrait of the Fat Lady she was feeling less embarrassed about the situation, he didn't realise he was holding her butt, he was just holding her for so long because he wanted to make sure she was over the shock of falling before putting her down. But she had to admit the whole scenario had got her more than a little wet, so she rushed off up to the girl dormitory, she poked he head in the door checking it was clear then went in and stripped down to her underwear as she did so.

She loved being in her underwear, just walking around in nothing but this made her feel so sexy, these were her favourites a little red lace set with a thong and bustier that made her breasts look huge and round, they made her feel a little slutty, like some nymphomaniac that would fuck anything or anyone, but she new really she only wore them for herself.

She laid on her bed and started touching herself softly, one had rubbing her breasts through her bra, making her nipples start to go hard while the other stroked down her chest over her mound lightly brushing her pussy through the lace which she could feel where already wet, past her wetness and down to her thighs, she loved massaging her thighs, she had perfectly toned thigh which led to a lovely round ass which had received more than a few compliments in its time

she carried on this way for some time, getting her nipples hard so she could tweak and pull them through the bra making her gasp, massaging her thighs and brushing her hand lightly over her stomach and mound, she could feel herself losing control, getting to the point where being aroused takes over all reason, she reached into her top drawer and pulled out a rubber dildo, one of the few muggle items that she brought to school with her, along with a couple of other choice toys, this one was about eight inches long and fairly wide, and average sized penis, it had said on the box. She first put it in her mouth enjoying its silky texture and the feeling of its weight on her tongue then she led it down her body, over her breasts and towards her pussy, her wetness had soaked through the lace now and was clearly visible on them, knowing how she would look if anyone walked in made her feel so naughty and this always helped her along, she rubbed the dildo over her pussy through her thong to begin with loving the tease of the slight brush against her clit and over her sensitive lips.

She pulled the lace to one side and tease her pussy further, rubbing the tip of the dildo over her clit and down to her opening, she was moaning now and gasping when the tip touched her engorged clit. She pushed the cock deep into her getting all eight inches in and holding it there, then pulling it out she began to fuck herself, sliding the dildo into her pussy she pushed it all the way in and broght it nearly all the way back out again before pushing it back in again, she was getting close now but she wanted more, she knelt up on the bed, riding the dildo now letting it get deep, then she pulled out her wand, pointed it at the dildo and whispered, "engorgio", the dildo got bigger inside her, stretching her pussy and making her cry out, this was so good she could feel it filling her up, ending the spell before the dildo got too large she grabbed the now twelve inch dildo and getting onto all fours she fucked herself hard, she was getting really close now, she could feel the edge of her orgasm closing it, she stopped quickly and tore her bra off letting her breasts fall out, she grabbed a nipple in her spare had and started to twist and play with it, then like a wave crashing down she came, her juices flooding out of her pouring down her legs forcing past the engorged dildo to soil her bed sheets.

Flopping down onto the bed she was breathing heavily, it had been a while since she had orgasmed so hard, she pulled the dildo from herself and casting a spell "reducio" she shrank it back down to its normal size, next he stepped back from the bed looking at the mess she had made, he bra tossed on the bed which was now spotted with patches of her orgasm, she waved her wand and said "scurgify" and blinking the filth was gone and her bra was nicely folded on the bed, she collected this and her other clothes and re-dressed, depositing her toy back in her drawer and locking it with "colloportus", she left the dormitory and headed to her next lesson, feeling a lot more clear headed.


	2. Hermione and the Lust in the Library

Hermione breathed deep again, even the memory of the last lesson with Professor Grey got her heart going, she knew after last lesson this one was bound to be a little tense. She walked into the library to find her class and the Professor waiting for her.

"Ah Miss Granger you have finally decided to grace us with your presence, perhaps you will do me the honour of a second grace this evening at seven?"

Professor Grey was quite obviously being curt with her, she hurried to her desk and sat down at the same time saying.

"I'm sorry Professor, I left my dorm late this morning".

The truth of the matter was she had awoken from an erotic dream and knowing she had Professor Grey first knew she wouldn't be able to last the whole morning with him whist aroused, so she had brought herself to orgasm as quickly and quietly as she could then rushed to get to class.

"I will see you this evening at seven Miss Granger, my office, do not be late".

The lesson had continued as normal from that point the Professor had given his lecture and then they had broken off to research their individual projects.

Hermione was up a ladder reaching for a book of minutes from a meeting on the outlaw of curses from 1809 when she noticed the Professor stood at the bottom of the ladder staring up at her, from this angle she knew he must be able to see up her skirt, shifting to try and block anything inappropriate from his view she said.

"Oh! Professor I didn't hear you, were you looking for me?"

The Professors eyes moved from hers, down her body, to her skirt, she knew he had seen up it.

"Yes Miss Granger, I wanted to let you know that I expect you to come in your uniform this evening, and please ensure you are not late, also you will be receiving further punishment for your lack of underwear".

With this he walked off, Hermione gasped realising that she was indeed not wearing any underwear and that the Professor had seen everything from where he was stood, she felt extremely embarrassed and strangely aroused at the idea of the Professor seeing her naked ass and hairless pussy, she wondered how long he had been stood there.

The rest of the lesson carried on with no problems and at the end they all filed out to their next classes.

That evening Hermione made her way back to the library then up some stairs and to the office of the professor, knocking she waited for him to answer. He came to the door after only a short period of time and was wearing some very odd clothing, it was a which khaftan shirt, with blue denim jeans, Hermione was stunned, but also noticed how well the shirt framed the Professors shoulders and how the jeans clung to him in just the right places.

"Good evening Professor, I like you shirt", Hermione said when she had come to from admiring the Professors body.

"Good evening Miss Granger, thank you, I find muggle clothes more comfortable than robes, follow me please".

He turned and beckoned for Hermione to follow him, she did, enjoying the view of his rear in jeans the whole way. She followed him through some double doors into a small circular room with shelves lining the walls, and every shelf was lined with books.

"This, Miss Granger is my personal library, some of the books in here are very old, and others are extremely rare, I would like you to sort them in alphabetical order by the last name of the author, please be very careful, I will be marking papers at this desk whilst you work, let me know when you are done".

This seemed like a daunting task, there were hundreds of books in here, and some of them had worn down so much it was hard to tell what it was called, never mind the author, but, not to be dissuaded and the idea of rifling through books she had probably never heard of and would never get the chance to see again was quite exciting or her, so she stuck in.

The shelves were from ceiling to floor and so at times Hermione was on her hands and knees reaching to get books from the back of the deep shelves, and other times she was up high on a ladder on rails getting books down, she wasn't sure but when she was in these positions she was sure the Professor was staring at her, but whenever she looked round his eyes were firmly set on the papers in front of him.

After a couple of hours Hermione was stood in front of a shelf opposite the Professors desk and had about halfway finished the work when the professor called.

"That is all for tonight Miss Granger, I will see you again tomorrow night at the same time so you can finish me off, it off! The job I mean!".

Hermione was taken aback by the Professors accidental slip of the tongue, but smiled at his obvious embarrassment, she turned to place the book she was holding on the shelf and it slipped from her grasp slamming to the floor, she bent over quickly to retrieve the book, and placed it back on the shelf carefully. When she turned she found the Professor staring at her ass, she must have flashed him when she bent over, she smiled again remembering she still didn't have any underwear on.

"Are you all right sir?"

"Come here Miss Granger".

He stood and walked around the desk to meet her, an obviously bulge in the front of his jeans.

"I believe I told you off earlier, Miss Granger, for not wearing underwear."

"I'm sorry Professor, I haven't had time to get any from my room, with my homework and lessons, and I believe you enjoyed what you saw".

Hermione knew she was being very forward and that if she was wrong she could face a lot worse than a detention and losing some House Points, but she didn't care, lust had taken over now, she wanted him and she would get him no matter the consequence.

"Bend over my desk Miss Granger, I am going to punish you for being so rude and improper towards me."

She did as she was told, bending right over his desk and leaving her legs straight so her ass stuck high in the air, she hoped she knew what was coming, and it was just what she needed.

The first smack came hard on her left cheek, making her yelp in pain, then the next equally hard on the right, he carried on slapping her plump ass placing his hand on her lower back to stabilise himself, he alternated between each cheek and was getting gradually harder, but as it got harder his hand stayed on her ass for longer, until her was massaging each cheek after he slapped it, her ass was red raw and sore now, but she was still loving it, her pussy was flushing and she could feel her arousal rising.

He raised her skirt now and carried on for five more smacks on each cheek, stepping back he said.

"Now Miss Granger, get on your knees."

Turning she did as she was told lowering herself to her knees and looking up at him with arousal burning in her eyes, she desperately wanted him in her but she was going to wait and do as she was told, she didn't want to ruin what was turning into a very exciting evening.

"Open your mouth Miss Granger, you are going to suck my cock".

With this he undid his jeans letting them fall to the floor revealing his gloriously erect cock and heavy balls, he wasn't fully shaven but she could tell he took care of himself and was well trimmed, he had a good sized cock, it was about eight inches long and quite thick perhaps two and a half inches.

He stepped up to her and she started as soon as he was within reach, she started at the base, licking, kissing and biting her way to the tip where she opened wide and took him in her mouth sucking at the first four inches, then pulling off and kissing and biting him again, she carried on like this for five minutes, the suddenly with him in her mouth he grabbed her head and held her there not letting her take him out of her mouth, she knew he must be close so she started taking more of him in she nearly managed 7 inches before she had to stop, he was fucking her mouth now thrusting and letting her slide up and down getting fast and faster until finally he came, his cum shot out into her mouth filling it up she swallowed and then swallowed again before he was finished, then he let go of her head and let her pull away, licking her lips she knelt there waiting.

"back over the desk now Miss Granger its time I gave you something".

She bent over the desk, pulling her skirt up as she did so, showing off her round ass and wet pussy. She felt the tip of his penis teasing the outside of her pussy, coating it in her juices, she moaned loving the sensation, then he pushed a little at her opening and she gasped.

"Your arse is red raw, that will remind you not to be such a slut around me".

At this he pushed himself inside her, filling her up and not stopping until his whole length was in her, she let out a loud moan, this is what she had needed all day, a guy, with a big cock ramming into her, he started off slow, pulling almost fully out of her before sliding all the way back in again, he started getting faster smacking against her ass making her soreness ache but with the pleasure of being filled it made it so much better, he was ramming into her now and she was moaning loudly.

"Fuck me Professor, I'm such a bad girl I need a good fucking to sort me out". She cried biting into her lip as he sped up the pace and thrusted into her hard.

She was so close now she could feel it and from the jerking of the Professor she knew he must be close too, she put one of her hands down to her clit and began stroking and pinching it, that was it she came had her juices flowing out and over the Professors cock and down both their legs, this must have been too much for the Professor because a she came so did he, she could feel his cock expelling yet more cum into her filling her up again, after one last thrust he pulled out of her and stepped back.

She stayed there for a moment pussy dripping with her juice and his cum, then when she had gathered herself she stood up and straightened out her uniform, the professor had already pulled his jeans back on and was returning to his usual demeanour.

"Well Miss Granger, I hope you have learned the error of your ways". He said smirking at her.

"Oh sir I have, I will never be so disobedient or tardy again".

"Good you may leave now". He sat back down behind his desk and continued his marking.

She collected her things and went to let herself out as she was walking back through his office she heard the Professor call.

"Don't forget, same time tomorrow night Miss Granger, you have some work to finish".

She smiled and carried on walking out thinking to herself.

"I certainly do Professor but tomorrow I may be a little less modest".

Thinking of all the things she planned to do the next night she walked back to Gryffindor tower.


	3. Hermione and the Orgy in the Dungeons

Hermione loved the feel of the night air on her bare skin. About once a month she would borrow Harry's invisibility cloak, and sneak out into the castle grounds in the dead of night, sometimes she would go naked, but today she was wearing her favourite lingerie, a red lace set, thong, push up bra, suspender belt, stockings the works, she had crept out of the fat Lady's portrait managing not to wake her and was making her way down to the main hall so she could go out into the grounds, she was just walking down the grand stair case when she heard a noise coming from one of the stair cases leading to the dungeons.

She edged towards the stairs, feeling incredibly vulnerable in her current state of undress and looking down the stairs she could see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They were bulling some poor little Hufflepuff first year girl. Pulling out her wand she aimed for the hulking back of Goyle and said.

"Petrificus Totalus".

He instantly became rigid and feel to the floor nearly crushing Malfoy. Malfoy must have seen where the flash emanated from and drawing his wand shouted.

"Incarcerous!".

Ropes flew from the tip of his wand straight at Hermione, knocking her down they tied her into a kneeling position, from Malfoys' perspective it looked like the ropes had tied round thin air. In all the action the little Hufflepuff girl had ran for it, he turned to Goyle's rigid form lying on the ground.

"Get up you idiot, Finite Incantatum".

He pointed his wand at Goyle and the curse lifted, he got up cracked his neck and made for the floating ropes. Malfoy held him back.

"Goyle, we seem to be in a fortuitous situation, we have here someone bound, someone under an invisibility cloak and there is only one person in this school I know who has an invisibility cloak, isn't that right Potter?!".

As he had been talking he had walked towards the bound figure and as he called out "Potter" he pulled the cloak form around Hermione revealing her to him and his cronies. There was a stunned silence for a moment then Malfoy said.

"Well, well, what have we here. I always knew you were a filthy mudblood Granger, but a filthy slut too well I never".

He said this all with a smirk on his face and a tone of sarcasm, Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Malfoy flicked his wand and said.

"Silencio".

Silencing Hermione before she could say anything.

"Well boys hows about his for starters, flicking his wand again he said.

"Diffindo".

Hermiones clothes ell to the floor around her, leaving her naked and bound on the floor. Malfoy walked around her taking in her nakedness. Hermione felt dirty under his gaze, she glanced at Crabbe and Goyle expecting to see the same disgust that she found in Malfoys eyes in their eyes, but instead they were both staring at her, eyes wide and hungry, she looked down their bodies and saw bulges stiffening in their pants.

"I think I know what we will do, we'll string her up in the Great Hall, perhaps a teacher or Filch will find her before morning, if not everyone will get a very nice surprise".

Hermiones eyes went wide and her mouth fell open, she tried speaking but was still under the silencing charm, she mouthed angrily at Malfoy.

"Oh do you have something to say whore? Remember keep it quiet or you will get much worse than what we already have planned for you".

He flicked his wand at her and she felt the charm lift. Gasping she said quickly.

"No Malfoy don't! I will do anything, anything al all, I'll even...".

She stopped herself, she couldn't believe that she had nearly said that, the idea of it was disgusting, or was it? She had thought of it and with Crabbe and Goyle looming over her naked bound body with stiffening cocks how could she not think of it.

"What was that Granger? you'll what? Tell me now of I will leave you in the entrance hall where you will definitely be seen".

Hermione gulped, half shocked at herself and half aroused by the idea.

"I'll let you fuck me."

Silence fell over them again, they Malfoy's face turned into an even bigger smirk, he crouched down next to her staring her straight in the face he said.

"Why would I want to fuck some filthy little mudblood whore, there are many girls who want me and their lineage are a lot better than yours."

"Thats not what they think". She said nodding towards Crabbe and Goyle, " I can see they are hard just looking at me, come on, wouldn't you like to see me fucked by these brutes?".

Malfoy turned to look at Crabbe and Goyle and could see their obvious excitement at fucking Hermione all bound up.

"Very well. You two fuck this whore until you've had enough. Crabbe can go first".

Malfoy walked off and sat down on a nearby chair to watch. Crabbe waked up to Hermione grinning from ear to ear, he waved his wand and the ropes around Hermione loosen and restricted reforming to move her into a position with her ass high in the air on all fours. He walked up behind her and she heard him undo his zipper, she was shocked by how wet she was, she had never thought in a million years she would want a Slytherin to fuck her, least of all Crabbe and Goyle.

She felt him groping her ass and then his fingers between her pussy feeling her stroking her clit and probing at her opening. She felt him shift and could feel his cock pressing against her, he felt big, then he rammed into her forcing his thick cock as far in as it could go slamming his balls against her fucking her with no mercy. Malfoy flicked his wand again and said.

"Silencio, we wouldn't want anybody hearing you screaming, slut".

Crabbe was going at her with all his considerable strength and bulk smashing into her, his cock wasn't long but it was very thick. She was moaning and screaming in pleasure and pain but no noise came from her lips, she could just hear Crabbe grunting and slapping against her.

Looking up she saw Goyle had his cock out and was stroking it while looking at her being fucked by Crabbe, he was grinning maliciously, this only caused Hermione to be further aroused, she felt dirty and so horny, she wanted all three of them to fuck her had and leave her exhausted and naked like some filthy whore.

Crabbe's thrusts were becoming more jerky and she could tell he was getting close.

"Just a couple more minutes", she thought "I'm so close!".

Then with one hard thrust he came in her, filling her with his cum. He thrust a couple more times and then slipped out of her, making way for Goyle.

Goyle's cock was monstrous, at least 10 inches long and very thick she thought if she had put her hands around it she wouldn't have been able to touch her own fingers around its girth. He knelt behind and slowly pushed, putting more and more pressure on her until his head finally went in, then he slowly slid in the whole length, Hermione could feel him filling her up making her stretch. He pulled out just as slowly all ten inches then pushed his way back in, he did this three or four times, the whole time Hermione was biting her lip and her fists were clenched.

Then suddenly he started pounding into her, fucking her with his whole cock, ramming it all the way in they nearly all the way out, over and over Hermione could feel herself getting closer. He started smacking her arse hard leaving read hand prints, this was too much for Hermione who with a long silent scream came splashing her juices all over Goyles legs and groin. He seemed to take this as an invitation to go faster, which he did slamming into her and pulling out she was still riding the first orgasm when the second started to rise.

Goyle rammed into her as hard as he could, this brought her over the edge and she came again splashing him with more of her wetness, at the same time Goyle came and his load was a big one she felt in fill her as he pulled out and drip out. She was almost fully exhausted, breathing heavily she mouthed to Malfoy, he flicked his wand and she could speak again.

"Now the monkeys have had their fun, perhaps the master wants his" she said breathlessly.

"I would never fuck a mudblood". Malfoy spat.

"Thats not what your cock is telling me".

Looking down you could see his arousal straining to escape his trousers.

"Shut up you filth, Silencio".

He silenced her again leaving her smiling at him hungrily, he stood and strode to her opening his pants as he did so, he flicked his wand and now the ropes brought her up so she was kneeling with her arms restrained behind her back.

"Open your mouth you filthy whore."

She obliged by opening her mouth, he stood up to her presenting his hard cock to her, he had a long cock but not very thick.

"Suck my cock mudblood."

She leant forwards as much as the ropes would allow and took him in her mouth taking as much as she could in then starting to slowly suck up and down his length staring up into his cold eyes as she did it. This went on for about four minutes while Malfoy enjoyed the sensation. He put his hand on the back of her head and pushed down until her mouth was full, then he carried on pushing.

Hermione had once overheard a girl giving someone a blow job in the cubicles of the girls toilets, she had heard the boy, which had sounded a lot like George Weasley keep saying.

"Just relax your throat and it wont hurt".

She did this now and Malfoy's cock slipped down her throat, her nose was now touching his groin. He fucked her throat for a few minutes and she could see he was getting close now. Out of the corner of her eye she could she Crabbe and Goyle stroking their cocks while they watched, Goyle stepped forwards suddenly and came, squirting his cum over her face and breasts. Next Malfoy came pulling out a little so he came in her mouth he finished fully in her mouth then pulled out and said.

"Swallow my cum".

She gulped hard swallowing his whole load in one then opening her mouth to show it was empty. Crabbe had stepped up while this was happening and now came over her face into her open mouth making her swallow again to empty it.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood over her with slowly softening cocks looking down on the naked, bound and now cum spattered Hermione.

"I think we are done with this slut now", Malfoy said.

He collected the rags of her lingerie, the invisibility cloak and her wand and piled them up then he flicked his wand at them and they vanished.

"I have sent them upstairs, you will find them outside the portrait of the fat lady. Flicking his wand again the ropes around her legs unbound but the ropes around her body, arms and groin remained.

"Have fun getting up there without being seen."

With this the three Slytherins walked off to their dungeon Common room.

Hermione stood and ran, bounding up the stairs. Hermione hadn't realise before but as she ran she notice the ropes were tied in such a way that there was a knot over each of her nippls, her clit and her opening, and worst of all another over her ass hole, as she ran these rubbed and were getting her very aroused.

She managed to get al the way to the fifth floor without anyone seeing her, but when she got there she heard a scuffling noise.

"Filch!"

She dived to wards the nearest door but none were open, she turned round and just managed to twist the handle with her hounds bound and nip into the classroom as Filch turned the corner. Inside she saw a cupboard in the far corner which she now ran to and ducked inside of, her heart was pounding and she was hoping beyond she wouldn't be found. She heard the classroom door open.

"Nothing in here my sweet". Filch cooed to Mrs Norris. "Must have been Peeves, that damn poltergeist!".

The classroom door closed, and she let out a sigh of relief. She realised now just how horny that this had made her, her thighs were coated in her wetness and she could feel how ragged her breathing was. She pushed open the cupboard door and made for the door of the classroom, struggling again she managed to get the door open and peeked out, there was no one there. She dashed on running up the stairs, sixth floor, nearly there, seventh floor, she was dashing down the corridor, he could see the fat lady at the end and a small pile next to it.

She dived for the pile, just as the portrait began to swing open, throwing the invisibility cloak over herself as best she could, she lay there on the floor, hoping she was covered.

"Come on Lavender, we won't get caught".

It was Seamus holding Lavender's hand as they scurried out and down the corridor. Luckily they hadn't noticed her.

She grabbed her wand and whispered.

"Diffindo".

And the ropes fell off her she felt so much better, but still so turned on, she looked up and down the corridor seeing there was no one about she stroked down her body and felt the wetness between her legs, stroking herself and flicking her clit she brought her self to a quick orgasm, covered in the dripping cum of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.


	4. Hermione and the Very Wet Bath

"Hi Hermione".

Cho waved at her as she walked past. Hermione waved back and called.

"Hi Cho".

"She really is beautiful".

Hermione thought to herself. She could certainly see why Harry had liked her so much, those almond eyes, the long sleek dark hair, and her hour glass body. Hermione had never been one for sexual relations with girls, boys had much more fun equipment to play with, but she would do anything with Cho. She stared at her bum as she walked away, taking in its shape and how her skirt was just long enough. Hermione blinked, realised that she had been stood still in a corridor and scurried off to class.

That evening, after a long and arduous day, Hermione decided she would go and use the Prefects bathroom, she would get the water on hot, pile in the bubbles and lay there until she felt relaxed and clean. Heading up to the fifth floor where the boys and girls prefects bathrooms were she approached the door and, glancing around, she whispered.

"Squeaky clean".

The door swung open and she found herself in the prefects bathroom, unlike the boys bathroom, the girls bathroom had a few hot tub style baths, rather than one large one and each tub had its own set of knobs and taps for the different bath soaps and for the water.

She walked over to the one in the far corner, her favourite bath. Turning the knobs she chose Lavender and Camomile, the two most relaxing fragrances she knew. Turning the taps on for the water she stripped down, making sure there was nobody else in the bathroom. After a minute or so of watching the bubbles rise she lowered herself into the tub, letting the hot water flow over her, relaxing her muscles and filling her nose with the smell of sweet dreams and calm.

After a few minutes of sitting there in the warmth with her eyes closed she began to rub over her body, cleaning herself and straying over her favourite spots for a little while. Her nipples first, flicking her fingers over them, and pulling at them a little, then stroking down over her stomach, past her pussy and onto her thighs, stroking slowly down from her knees to where her groin begins and then over again, until at last she began to touch herself.

She could feel her own wetness and slowly stroking herself she began to bite her lip and make some small amount of noise. She heard the door to the bathroom slam shut, and squeaked at the shock and the sudden interruption.

"Sorry Hermione, the wind caught the door".

It was Cho, dressed in a white towelled dressing gown.

"I didn't know anyone else would be in here, but seen as it's you I don't mind".

She walked towards Hermione as she said this and then turned off to the bath next to her, she placed her wash bag on the stand next to the bath and then stood upright and dropped her robe. She was completely naked.

Facing away from Hermione, she got a full view of that ass she had been admiring that morning, it was even more amazing than she thought. It was without blemish and a lovely plumpness to it, not overly large but round and incredibly sexy. Hermiones gazes looked up the rest of Cho's body, her defined back, her elegant neck and dark hair, currently tied up to keep it dry.

She bent over to pick up her dressing gown, giving Hermione a peek of her pussy, then to Hermione's shock she turned and taking the couple of steps towards the bath Hermione was in she strode up to the edge and stopped.

"You don't mind a little company do you?".

From this angle Hermione had a full view of Cho's pussy. It was clean shaven with a little love heart shaved just above it. She could see her full body and her beautiful breasts, they were large and full, her small almost diamond shaped nipples were pointing out at a near right angle, she had a beautiful body to match her elegant features, she wasn't skinny by means but not fat either, she had some plumpness to her, but it suited her, making her look more beautiful for it.

Realising she had been staring her Cho's body and that she was waiting for her to answer a question Hermione quickly said.

"Not at all, there's always room for a friend".

Cho smiled down at her, then clambered into the tub across from Hermione.

There was more than enough room for them both, but no matter where they moved their legs were always touching, and eventually smiling at each other shyly they stopped trying to find their own space and just sat there, legs entwined in the hot water.

"Love the bath soaps you have used, is it Lavender and Honeysuckle?". Cho asked.

"Lavender and Camomile, I always use these when I need to relax".

"Long day?".

"You don't know the half of it". Hermione said sinking lower into the suds. Her leg knee brushed the inside of Cho's thigh she could feel the smoothness and savoured it, wishing she could feel the rest of her.

They spoke for a little longer about frivolous things, classes, Harry and Quidditch were the main subjects. Then after a few minutes Cho began to wash herself, she grabbed the soap bar from the side of the bath and standing so her hips were visible above the water she began to rub it over her body, around her neck, down her arms, over her breasts and those cute little nipples, down her stomach soaping herself up all over until she was covered in suds, then she knelt down, which in the confines of the tub and Hermione was a little difficult and more than once a hand or arm brushed against Hermione, making her breath catch.

After Cho has washed all the suds off she stood again and turned.

"Would you mind doing my back?".

Hermiones jaw dropped.

"Of course not".

She said breathlessly. Hoping Cho hadn't noticed the giddiness in her voice she stood also and stepping forward so she was only inches behind Cho she began to rub to soap block over her back. Hermione hadn't noticed before but Cho had a tattoo, a little song bird on her left shoulder blade with musical notes flying out of its mouth, normally Hermione thought tattoos were vulgar, but this only added her her ideal of Cho being beautiful, it seemed so care free and fun.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo". Hermione said.

Cho looked over her shoulder at Hermione.

"I got it in the summer holidays, I just liked the look of it, I'm thinking of getting another".

"Where?", Hermione said, now working on Cho's lower back.

"Just above my bum, thinking of getting a tribal tattoo but I'm not sure".

"What just here?"

Hermione said this while while tracing a line about six inches above Cho ass.

"No", Cho said, "Here".

She grabbed Hermiones hand and traced another line about have an inch above her bum. Hermione couldn't help herself, she brought her had down further and cupped Cho's right cheek in her hand. Realising what she hand done she quickly let go saying.

"I am so sorry Cho, I didn't...I mean...I wasn't aiming to...I'm sorry Cho".

"Don't worry about it Hermione", Cho said still facing away from her. "If you had taken any longer I was going to have to jump on top of you anyway".

She turned quickly and kissed Hermione fully on the mouth, her tongue probing into Hermiones mouth. Shocked by the sudden onslaught it took Hermione a second to realise what had happened, then kissing her back Hermiones Hand lowered to that ass that she loved and grabbed it firmly in both hands.

After nearly a full minute of kissing and hands roaming up and down each others bodies, Cho broke away.

"Sit down".

Hermione did as she was told. Cho lowered herself also and straddled Hermiones lap. She began kissing her neck and biting her lightly, one of her hands crept down Hermiones stomach and stopped right over her pussy, she started rubbing her, her hand flat over her lips apply a small amount of pressure.

Hermione moaned at the touch and the ticklish pain of kissing and biting on her neck, her neck and back arched as Cho's other hand grasped her let breast and began massaging it, paying special attention to her stiffening nipples.

"Oh Cho". Hermione moaned. "I wish we had one this before".

"So do I, the nights I have spent thinking of you while I'm alone, making myself cum at the idea of you".

Hermione was a little shocked to hear this, but it excited her to think Cho had pleasured herself whilst thinking of her. Cho had started to tease her clit now causing Hermione's back to arch more. She realised how selfish she was being letting Cho do all the work while she enjoyed herself, and so she felt over Cho's amazing body, stroking down her sides and back grabbing her ass again and lightly slapping it as best she could under water, she worked her way round to Cho's stomach stroking down it also she could feel Co's breath catch as she brushed her pussy with her fingers.

Cho's pussy was a lot more open than Hermione's, her lips spread on either side of a pretty little clit which was what Hermione aimed for, flicking it between her fingers and squeezing it lightly, she stroked down the front of Cho's pussy so her hand was in contact with her clit the whole time, working its way round to her opening, when she got there Cho let out a moan, and Hermione knew she was teasing her well, she stroked near the opening, brushing the edges and feeling around it, then slowly slipped a finger in, Cho was tight and Hermione could feel that but she was also very wet, sliding her finger in fully she pulled it back out again slowly, feeling Cho grind into her as she did so.

Hermione could feel herself edging, with the little bites and kisses from Cho, and the constant contact with her pussy she could barely take any more. Kissing down her neck and chest Cho began licking and nibbling at Hermiones nipple and breast, this brought Hermione over the edge, and as she left out a long moan Cho bit into her nipple, the mixture of her orgasm and the stinging pain of her nipple was exquisitely intense and her orgasm seemed to last longer for it. Hermione finally breathing out she she stopped grinding into Cho's hand.

Cho rose from the bath, and collecting her robe from the tub, she laid it down on the floor.

"Come lie down". she said seductively to Hermione whilst on all fours.

Hermione clambered out of the bath, trying not to let her wobbly knees get the better of her, and laid down on the robe facing Cho. Then a lot of things happened all at once, Cho pushed Hermiones shoulder, forcing her to lie on her back, swung her legs over and said.

"Lick my cunt you whore".

Hermione was shocked by the change from Cho, but as she was now kneeling over her face she had no place to argue. She brought her arms up and grabbing Cho around the hips lowered her down. The first touch of her tongue and Cho was already moaning, she applied more pressure and licked the full length of Cho starting at her opening and licking towards her clit, Cho started grinding a little and Hermione could just see her playing with her breasts and teasing her nipples.

Cho's arse was directly in front of Hermiones face and she was loving it, she could smell her arousal and see her favourite part of Cho it was all so sexy she felt like she was going to orgasm as she was, then Cho started flicking her clit and pinching it again, this brought her right over very quickly, making her squirt all over Cho's robe, Cho brought her hand up to her mouth and tasted the juice on her fingers.

"Oh Hermione you taste so good".

She started grinding into Hermione now, forcing more pressure onto her pussy while Hermione began to concentrate on her clit, switching to her opening now and then. Cho's movements became more jerky and Hermione could tell she was going to orgasm any second. Hermione did one last burst of pressure and speed combined, licking, sucking and biting.

Cho finished hard, her back arching and squeezing her own breasts whilst still gyrating on Hermiones face, her juices flowing fast and Hermione lapping them up. Cho started to rise but Hermione pulled er back down and carried on licking and biting she knew she could make Cho orgasm again in seconds. Cho moaned and whilst still trying to resist she started grinding again, pulling at her nipples.

"I'm going to do it again, Oh my god Hermione, make me cum again!".

Her last syllable strained out lasting for a long time while she finished again. This time when she rose Hermione let her up. She stood over Hermione's naked form looking down at her.

Hermione looked up at Cho as she stood over her, she couldn't believe what they had done, but she was glad that they had, she felt like it had been a long time coming.

"Well Hermione I certainly don't feel clean now", Cho smirked climbing back into the tub.

Hermione smiled and climbed into the tub with her, they finished washing themselves, and then got out and dried each other, got dressed, then headed for the door, just before Hermione opened it, Cho pulled her into a deep kiss, exchanging tongues as they did so.

"I hope this won't be the last time I see you in here". Cho smiled seductively.

"It certainly won't Cho".

Hermione kissed her again and then opened the door and headed back to Gryffindor tower.


	5. Hermione and Wood's Wood (An Interlude)

_**Hello people of FanFiction, firstly I would like to apologise for my long break, I have been working on a piece but I am having trouble completing it, so please bear with me. This delightful tale of debauchery was written by a good (female) friend of mine who is also writing an erotic Fan Fic at the minute, if you would like to check out her work look for PygmyDust or look for Fifty Shade of Dead. Enjoy.**_

Hermione was sitting in the quidditch stands, watching the Gryffindor team practice. She found it always relaxed her, watching other people work hard whilst she actually relaxed.

She had also discovered that she had a bit of a soft spot for Oliver Wood. A very wet, soft spot actually.

As she watched them through her binoculars she couldn't help but notice the way Wood's strong hands gripped his broomstick. She wondered what those hands would feel like gripping her.

Wood sat up on his broom and stretched, and Hermione just could not take her eyes off him. He was so, sexy! She could imagine what it would feel like to run her hands up over his chest and back.

Wood must have sensed her looking at him because he looked straight at her. Without breaking eye contact he shouted to the team,

"Right guys, practice is over for today, I got something that needs seeing too"

Hermione's body tensed deliciously. He couldn't be talking about her, surely?

She sat in the stands until everyone apart from Wood had left the pitch.

She tried to sneak away while he was busy putting the balls away. She didn't want to stick around in case she'd got the completely wrong idea.

"Where do you think you're going Granger?" he called to her.

She stopped walking, her panties had soaked through, although this wasn't difficult as she was wearing an almost non-existent black thong, with matching corset. The corset sat under her bust, leaving her breasts exposed to the fabric of her jumper.

She turned quickly to face him, her short skirt raising, giving Wood a quick glance of her pert backside.

"I was going back to my room, since there's no reason for me to stick around here."

She turned again, knowing her skirt would lift with the motion of the turn.

Wood picked up the box with the quidditch balls.

"I can give you a reason to stay" he said, placing a hand under her skirt, on her exposed buttocks.

Hermione turned to face him.

"Oh, Mr Wood, I have no idea what you could be referring to" she smiled coyly.

Her jumper was incredibly thin, and as her thong got wetter, her nipples got harder. She knew Wood was staring at them.

"Well I shall just have to show you then."

He took her hand and started pulling her towards the changing rooms.

The way the grass brushed against her bare legs turned her on even more.

Wood pulled open the door to the changing rooms and threw Hermione in.

"Strip, now" he demanded.

Hermione did as she was told. First removing her jumper. Wood's eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing underneath.

"You're a little slut at heart, aren't you Granger?"

Hermione didn't answer him. Instead she turned her back to him and bent over, slowly removing her skirt.

She was caught off balance by the first spank, and quickly put her hands out to steady herself.

Her arse cheek stung and she knew there was likely to be a large red handprint where Wood had spanked her.

"Take off the thong" Wood growled.

Hermione did as she was told, remaining bent over after she'd done so.

Wood spanked her again, making her cry out. This time his hand hit the middle of her arse, catching her clit as well.

Over and over again Wood spanked her, always catching her clit, bring her closer and closer to orgasm.

"Just one more" Hermione thought, knowing that was all it would take to send her over the edge. And then suddenly he stopped.

Hermione waited, she could hear him rummaging around behind her.

"Hmmm, these should be fun" he said softly.

He walked slowly back up behind Hermione and gently started stroking from her opening, to her clit and then back again. He spanked her hard and then started trailing his hand along her pussy again.

He spanked and stroked her 5 times and the when he started stroking her opening again he slipped something weighted inside her, filling her up. Hermione gasped. He had found her love eggs. Gently he slipped the second on in and then started stroking again. This time when he spanked her, she felt the love eggs move inside her. He was still hitting her clit when spanked her, and the stinging pain was such a lush sensation.

Gradually his spanks got harder, putting more pressure on the love eggs.

Hermione could feel her orgasm building, the pressure at the bottom of her stomach was threatening to burst out of her in a mind-blowing orgasm, just one more spank.

Wood spanked her hard and Hermione's orgasm took over her entire body. All of her muscles tightened, Wood pulled the love eggs out of her and she came, moaning his name. Giving in to the delicious release, her knees buckled as her muscles relaxed.

Wood caught her and bent her over again.

"Oh, I'm not done with you"

He thrust into her as he said it, filling her up and making her cry out.

"You're a filthy little slut"

With each word he spanked her, as he thrust deep into her, and then pulled all the way out, just to ram himself all the way in again.

He fucked her hard and Hermione could quickly feel another orgasm building. She was aware she was making an awful lot of noise, but it felt so, damn, good.

Wood wrapped his fingers in her hair and pounded harder and harder, until Hermione could feel him twitching, she knew he was going to come, and that knowledge pushed her over the edge.

With a long drawn out moan she came around Wood's dick as he exploded inside her, pulling her hair until her neck couldn't come any farther back.

He pulled out of her and gave her arse one final, swift, sharp spank, before buttoning up his trousers and leaving the room.

Hermione's legs gave way underneath her, and for a while she just lay on the floor of the changing rooms, a wet, quivering, satisfied mess.


	6. Hermione and the Midnight Marauder

Hermione bit her lip as she walked. She hated the fifth floor corridors at night, they were so dark and only a few sconce's were lit, sometimes you could be walking for minutes in darkness so profound it pressed in on your eyes, normally she would light her wand, but she couldn't manage to hold it along with all the books and equipment she was carrying.

She hurried along holding her books to her chest, her footsteps echoing through the deserted corridors. A flicker of movement past a window caught her eye, she stopped and held her breath listening with all her might, she heard nothing but quiet noise from outside and the odd creak and rustle, usual sounds to be heard at this time in Hogwarts.

She pressed on, walking a little faster now. She turned a corner and could see at the end of the corridor the Fat Lady's portrait, she breathed a sigh of relief and slowed down. Suddenly behind her she heard a deep crackling voice say.

"Obscuro".

A blindfold appeared and wrapped itself around Hermione's head, she shrieked and dropping everything she was carrying. She went for her wand, before she could reach it she heard.

"Incarcerous, Muffliato".

Hermione felt ropes tying her arms behind her back and her ankles causing her to topple forwards, hands grabbed her before she hit the floor and lowered her down.

"Scream all you want", said the voice, "no one will hear you".

Hermione's heart was beating fast, she couldn't see who her attacker was but she thought she recognised his voice.

"Whoever you are just leave me alone, I'll give you anything you want, just untie me, I won't tell anyone, I swear".

"I'm going to get exactly what I want if you like it or not, slut, and you still won't tell anyone".

The ropes around Hermione's wrists restricted and loosened, changing her position until she was kneeling her head tilted back.

"Diffindo".

Hermione's clothes fell off around her leaving her naked and cold on the floor. Her nipples stiffened from the change in temperature. The man grabbed her head roughly and stood before her with his hard cock directly in front of her mouth.

"Open wide whore".

"No...!"

Hermione tried to scream but as she opened her mouth he rammed his cock in, gagging and choking her as he forced it to the back of her throat. Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she stared up at where her assailants face should be, he must have been using a concealment charm because all she could she was a dark shadow.

The man's thrusting because faster, Hermione knew what was coming she looked up at her attacker with pleading eyes, hoping he would stop. Suddenly he pulled his cock out of her mouth and Hermione gasped, just as quickly thick streams of cum shot from the end of his cock landing on her face and in her mouth, he grabbed her chin and held her mouth shut.

"Swallow it you dirty slut".

With no other options Hermione did as she was ordered and swallowed the cum in her mouth, something which she normally enjoyed tasted bitter and wrong in her mouth and she felt it slide down her throat. The man flicked his wand and the ropes again restricted and loosened until her cum spattered face was on the floor and her ass was in the air, she whimpered knowing what he would do next.

"You have a fucking gorgeous ass, I'm going to fuck you now, whore, and you are going to love it".

He stroked up the inside of her thighs, over her ass and up her back then back down again, as he reached her ass he stroked and squeezed each of her cheeks, pulling her cheeks apart and letting them fall back again. A moan escaped her. she was shocked, she couldn't believe what she had just done.

"I told you, you would like it". The man sneered behind her.

His hand slipped under her and began to caress her wet pussy. She moaned again. She couldn't understand how this could be turning her on, she felt dirty and used, but at the same time she wanted him to fuck her, take her hard in any way he wanted while she lay helplessly covered in his cum on the floor.

"Just fucking do it you scum, you know you want it so just take it".

She gasped as he slid a finger into her.

"You're so wet". He said as he slid his finger in and out of her slowly, torturing her.

Hermione pushed her hips back as much as she could, moaning and biting her lips. She heard her assailant move behind her, he deftly pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock, pressing the tip tantalisingly into her entryway.

"Fuck me, please" she whispered.

"What was that slut?"

"I said, Fuck me please" she said again, louder this time.

"Not just yet", he cooed from behind her.

A smack seemed to echo through the halls as he slapped her hard on her ass, she gasped, enjoying the feeling of his fingers teasing her and the pain on her ass. He continued slapping her ass taking each cheek in turn getting gradually harder until she knew her ass must be practically glowing.

"Please stop and just fuck me!" she shouted at the top of her voice, not being able to take any more, her inner thighs were now wet and her pussy was practically dripping.

"Your wish is my command" he said as he rammed his cock into her not stopping until his groin smacked into her ass.

She yelped at the sudden feeling of being filled and her sore cheeks being hit, but as his rough thrusting continued she began to moan.

"Yes, that's it", she moaned, "fuck this dirty little slut".

As if goaded on by her, he began pulling out nearly fully then slamming back into her, over and over again, her yelps would have woken half the castle if it wasn't for the muffliato charm, he could do this to her all night and not a person in the castle would hear them.

After ten minutes of being roughly fucked Hermione could feel her orgasm building, filling her, she tried to hold it back but knew there was no stopping it now, the combination of the fucking and the her sore ass being continually smacked into was too much to bear, with one hard thrust her attacker brought her over the edge and she screamed with her orgasm rushing through her body.

"You dirty whore, I'm going to cum inside you".

She felt his thrusting pattern change to a more frenzied one, and with another hard thrust he slammed into her and held himself there, she could feel him cumming inside her, filling her and making her feel dirty.

After holding himself there for only a few moments he pulled himself out and stood over her.

"You are a dirty little whore whose only use is to pleasure better men".

He moved around behind her again.

"Flagarate".

She yelped as she felt a burning sensation on her already sore ass.

"That will remind you of our little encounter, it will fade, eventually, Dissendo".

The ropes fell from around Hermione and instantly she began to stand.

"Stop, if you stand I will tie you up again and leave you here for the next person to find".

She stopped half crouched.

"You will stay as you are for thirty seconds, then you may leave, do you understand".

"Yes", she said through gritted teeth.

"Good".

She heard him walking away.

"You never know, we may yet have another encounter, Miss Granger". He called back as he walked.

After waiting the thirty seconds Hermione stood and after finding her wand in the pile of rags that was her clothes she said.

"Reparo".

Her skirt and cardigan knitted themselves back together, the rest of her clothes her damaged beyond repair. She pulled on her skirt and buttoned up her cardigan as best she could to try hide her nudity and using a large scrap of what was her blouse she wiped the cum from her face, collecting her things she made her way back to her dorm.

Back in her room she changed out of her skirt and cardigan and looking in a mirror she could just see in the dim light of the dorm the letters 'C C' burnt into the right cheek of her ass. She clambered into bed trying not to wake her room mates and laid on her side. It would be quite a few days until she could lie on her back again, and classes tomorrow were going to be murder.


End file.
